


破镜重圆（2T）13

by mollylee0618



Category: 2T
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	破镜重圆（2T）13

破镜重圆（2T）13

 

13

 

a.m 8:00

 

木村在把烤好的松饼放在餐桌上以后，顺便搭在中居的肩膀上在他的侧脸上轻轻吻了一下道了声早安，立刻换来谅太不乐意的喊叫。

 

“不许亲我爸爸，不许！”

 

然后就被木村捧住了脑袋，在他额头上吧唧狠狠的亲了一口，小家伙挥舞着小拳头表达自己的不满，直到中居也在他的额头上轻轻的落下早安吻。

 

“好了，快点吃早饭。”

 

谅太这才安静下来，乖乖的吃着自己面前的松饼。而中居又用叉子轻轻的敲了敲木村的盘子。

 

“发什么呆呢？”

 

“没，就只是觉得今天阳光很好。”

 

中居侧过头看了眼拉开的窗户外阴沉沉的天气没有说话，低下头吃东西的时候却勾起了嘴角。

 

说实话，在内心决定要跟木村重新开始之后，中居心里的小恶魔是有想过要给对方点苦头吃，就像当年明明看得懂木村的各种明示暗示，却故意装作自己什么也不明白，非得等木村彻彻底底的打直球躲不过去的时候才肯点头一样，这大概是恋爱里的小情趣。

 

但是当木村抱着他流泪的时候，中居不可避免的心软了，他才察觉到这种久违的怀抱有多令人觉得眷恋，让他忍不住的回抱对方。

 

再次正式的回归到恋人的关系，原来是这么让人安心的一件事情。

 

其实周末三个人也没有什么特别的安排，吃了饭之后中居因为还有点工作没有做完而去了书房处理，木村就和谅太一起在客厅里打游戏。新预定的游戏昨天送到了，谅太开心得不得了，当时就想要拆开玩，但是因为这个游戏是瞒着中居买的，一大一小又少不得挨了顿骂，这才乖乖的等到今天才玩儿。

 

游戏一开始就容易忘记时间，等到中居从书房里出来的时候，谅太和木村还在聚精会神的打游戏。中居无奈的摇摇头，决定周末就放宽要求让小家伙尽兴的打打游戏，转身进了厨房给两个人倒了果汁，还没把果汁送到游戏机跟前就先听到了门铃声。

 

 

堂本刚现在看起来比之前瘦了些，但是人看着很精神，头发也剪短了眼睛亮晶晶的站在门外，中居一打开门就整个人飞扑过来抱住中居，甜甜的叫了声中居尼桑。

 

听到刚的声音的谅太丢下游戏手柄就跑到门口，拍拍还抱着中居的堂本刚的腿也要抱抱。

 

刚弯下腰把谅太整个扛起来，小家伙笑呵呵的跟他闹，然后两个人就一起倒在沙发上打闹，直到刚把谅太圈在怀里揉他的脑袋才让小家伙安静下来。

 

“怎么今天突然过来了？心情看起来这么好。”

 

中居给刚也倒了一杯果汁，刚接过手喝了一口之后，看看中居又看看木村，接着看看还窝在他怀里的谅太，脸上是藏也藏不住的开心。把果汁杯放在一边之后，故作严肃的咳了两声，接着把自己的左手举起来。

 

中指上有一枚闪着光的戒指。

 

“我和光一决定先订婚啦。”

 

中居和木村互相看了一眼，都看出了对方眼神里的惊讶。说实话，在这个时候求婚不像是堂本医生这样理智而善于规划的人会做出的决定，毕竟刚的工作都还没过实习期，刚的父母也没有承认两个人的感情，他自己也还在藤泽一时间难以调回东京，这段感情里的不确定因素太多了。

 

但是刚却丝毫不在意两个人的惊讶。

 

“是我求的婚，然后我们一起去见了我的父母，正式的把光一介绍给了我的父母。”刚露出得意的神色来，“我就说他们见到光一就会松口吧，现在只是说看我们自己的决定。”

 

刚的父母其实很疼爱这个小儿子，原先的不同意不过怕所托非人他会吃苦，万万没想到一贯养尊处优的儿子真的自己租了小小的破公寓开始朝九晚五的上班，而且看起来不像是在赌气，倒像是真的打算自食其力的生活，于是松了口让刚带光一到家里来看看。

 

这段感情里所有的不安定，在堂本光一摒弃了一贯的稳重和堂本刚义无反顾的坚持之下都显得微不足道。

 

送走刚之后木村一直显得有些心不在焉，哄了儿子睡觉之后中居又从卧室里出来，果然看到木村裹了毯子坐在阳台的毛毯上喝着罐装啤酒。

 

“怎么了？”

 

中居走过去之后木村把毛毯的一半分给他，两个人就一起窝在毛毯里坐在阳台上看霓虹灯，上次这样可能还是刚刚搬进这间公寓的时候，兴奋地睡不着觉的两个人坐在阳台上聊了一夜的天。

 

他们是性格完全相反的人，木村喜欢出门喜欢交朋友喜欢冒险，而中居喜欢呆在家里朋友圈小而紧密天生谨慎，很多时候别人都不看好他们两个人的感情能走到最后。

 

他们也的确差点没能走到最后。

 

两个人现在重新回顾分开的那两个月的时间，都觉得那好像是突然插入他们生活中的一个噩梦一样，那段两个人都在互相折磨的时间像是被无限制的拉成了的梦境，现在想起来都觉得心口发闷。

 

现在甚至想不起来，到底什么时候从无话不谈变成了沉默无语。

 

木村向旁边偏了偏，靠在了中居的肩膀上。

 

“我们找个时间回趟藤泽吧。”

 

他想好好的站在老爷子的墓前，郑重地说一次对不起，然后再郑重其事的恳请他，把中居交给他，这一次他们一定会手牵手的走到最后。

 

“我哥哥.....可能不太会想看到你。”

 

中居却不是太想在这个时候回去，也许再过一阵子，等他慢慢跟哥哥们说了他重新和木村复合的事情，等哥哥们接受一下这个消息，到那个时候再回去，可能会更好一点。

 

“中居，我的确觉得我是个混蛋......”

 

“木村......”

 

木村有些自嘲的笑了笑，他那个时候明明是想要和中居好好沟通的，但却始终没有勇气开口，最终甚至有意逼迫中居跟他说了分手，而在中居最需要他的时候也没有陪在他身边的，如果哥哥们因此要骂他要揍他，他合该受着。

 

中居接过他手里的啤酒仰头喝了一口，混合着苦味和甘甜的冰凉液体顺着喉咙滑进胃里，他已经挺久没喝酒了，本来只打算尝一口，现在却忍不住接连喝了好几口直到罐装的啤酒见了底。

 

“你要这么说，我觉得我也够混蛋的.......我父亲去世那天，慎吾从东京到藤泽找我，是吾郎那家伙让他来的，说是觉得我有一段时间都不太对劲了不放心。在医院里，慎吾那小子哭了，说我怎么能那么残忍，连老爷子的最后一面都没让他见。”

 

也许因为难得的沾了酒，又或许因为在这样寒冷的冬夜里来自身侧的人的温度非常的令人感到安心，总之中居难得的敞开了心扉，语气淡淡的说起了那段时间的事情。

 

“其实我该告诉你的，老爷子在病中也总问起你，不论我们两个人感情如何，他是真的把你当亲儿子看待。”

 

 

“其实你跟我说了对不起，我也该跟你说对不起的，我有很多次机会可以把事情告诉你，至少你应该有知情权的，可是我都没有，再主动联系你，却是因为要利用婚姻关系收养谅太的时候。”

 

木村笑起来，本来就长了一张相当俊朗的脸，笑起来的时候眉眼温柔的仿佛目光中只有眼前这一个人。

 

“所以我们今天要开道歉大会吗？”

 

“别闹，认真说这件事情呢，我哥哥他们你暂时还是别见的好，省得被揍。”

 

 

木村侧过身，把中居整个人圈在怀里，然后把脑袋埋在中居的肩膀上，毛茸茸的头发蹭在中居的侧颈上，语气像是在撒娇一样。

 

“我想要一场婚礼，不用很大，请我们的家人和好朋友就可以，可是我想要一场婚礼。”

 

经历了这一段时间的这些事情，这个念头在木村的心里盘旋了很久了。说实话别看他们两个人年纪比人家大不少，在谈恋爱这件事情上还真不如那两位堂本先生，至少在恋人面前毫不隐藏自己的心意这一点是的。所以他现在打算有什么话都干脆利落的说出口，没有任何比言语更能直接传达自己心意的东西了。

 

对于他来说，中居早就已经是和生命等重的存在了，以前觉得婚礼这种东西只是个仪式，甚至婚姻也不过是一张文书，对于已经交往多年的他们来说没那么重要。可正是因为差点在匆忙之间丢掉彼此，才让他现在如此清晰的明白，他想要一场婚礼，想要亲朋好友来见证他们的婚礼，以此开始两个人成为彼此家人的生活。

 

不仅仅是恋人，而是法律意义上的家人，是任何时候都能成为对方依靠的存在。

 

中居在去藤泽之前把谅太拜托给了刚来照顾，还买了许多两个哥哥喜欢的东西一起带去，上飞机前才给哥哥们发短信，说他带木村回来了，希望一起吃一顿饭。

 

然而这些准备的缓冲工作都没有什么用，脾气本来也不算好的大哥在家门口看到木村的下一刻就拎起对方的领子在肚子上狠狠的给了一拳。中居的大哥身高比木村矮了一个头，这样拽着木村领子的动作其实看起来有点可笑，可是他满脸的愤怒让一边的二哥都忍不住上前试图拉开他。

 

“大哥......有什么话你好好说啊.....”

 

“我跟他有什么好说的，我们家欢迎不起这样的大人物，我们小广也交不起这样的男朋友，滚，现在就给我从藤泽滚回东京去。”

 

木村一直低着头不说话，中居一直不肯让他来，就是预见到了这一幕。中居的大哥早年是个不良，年纪大了做了父亲也没改掉这个暴脾气，更何况他极疼这个弟弟，学生时代就因为有人欺负自家弟弟而毫不犹豫冲上去跟别人打架。父亲去世后他们才知道木村已经和中居分了手，落在他眼里，就是自家弟弟的恋人在自己弟弟人生最痛苦的时候没有陪在他身边，后来中居生病了也没见到木村人，在中居大哥的心里，他早就当这个当初自己很喜欢的弟弟的恋人已经死了。

 

二哥受到过高等教育，此刻看起来还理智些，但看向木村的目光也终究没有当初像是看自家弟弟一样热情了，拉开了大哥之后面对着木村说话的语气也淡淡的。

 

“正广给我们发了信息说你们复合了，按理说都是这么大的人了我们两个哥哥也没资格说什么.......”

 

“二哥我......”

 

“我也担不起你这句哥哥，老爷子去世和正广生病还有搬到东京去你都不在，反而看着人家渡部桑忙前忙后的。好不容易正广的生活再次安定下来了，我们做哥哥的也没什么多的想法，就希望他开开心心过日子，别在为了感情这么难受跟自己过不去。”

 

 

二哥的确表现得比大哥理智许多，但这一次一句戳在木村的心上却被这一拳来的更疼。

 

中居站在他身侧，主动地握住了他的手。

 

“大哥，二哥，你们就当我再任性一次……我们已经办过了结婚手续，打算春天就办婚礼。”

 

中居的大哥抬起头瞪了中居一眼，然后看向木村，语气虽然没有刚刚那样愤怒但也一样的不善。

 

“你小子跟我来一下。”

 

中居有些不放心地去扯大哥的衣角，他大哥这暴脾气他可是了解，他要是不在跟前看着终归是不放心。

 

“松手，我还能把他吃了不成？”

 

 

木村悄悄的捏了捏中居的手指示意他放心，这才跟着大哥向海岸边走去，就是这样中居还是很不放心的看着两个人离开的背影，想偷偷跟上去却被二哥拉住了胳膊。

 

“行了，你大哥有分寸，进屋喝杯热茶吧。”

 

大哥泡的红茶最好喝，尤其在这样寒冷的天气里把茶杯捧在手心里很暖和。中居有些心不在焉的看着茶杯里的茶梗漂浮起来，直到二哥把一碟点心放在他面前。

 

“就非他不可吗？”

 

 

亲人的关怀有时候其实非常的简单，对于大哥和二哥来讲他们只希望中居可以过的平淡幸福，最好能是渡边笃郎那样稳重的人，才能好好照顾他一辈子。

 

 

中居毫不犹豫的点了点头。

 

“我也想过是不是以后会遇到其他人，即便没那么喜欢也能安安稳稳的过日子………可是不是的，当他出现以后，其他人就都是将就了。”

 

“我就知道你会这么说，你这小子从小就脾气倔，认准了什么就是什么，怎么也不肯改。你们回来之前我跟你大哥说过了，我们就是给拓哉一点教训，不然他还真以为我们弟弟没有家人随便他欺负是吗？”

 

 

中居抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。

 

木村回来的时候天色都已经暗了下来，中居看到他嘴角的伤口，木村自己倒不太在意，两个哥哥都回了自己的家，之后两个人凑活着吃了晚饭。中居从自己的卧室里翻出来药水，让木村轻轻仰着头给他嘴角的伤口搽药。

 

木村疼的呲牙咧嘴的还要装作一副没事的样子，很快就察觉到中居情绪有些低落，又嬉皮笑脸地凑过去问他怎么了。

 

 

中居把药水放在一边，握住了木村的手。

 

“我们结婚了，我是你的家人。”

 

长久的默契让木村立刻就明白了中居在说什么。自家恋人是非常敏感的人，想来是因为他的哥哥教训了自己，又说了什么我弟弟能随便他欺负嘛的话，这些事情木村可能并不太在意，但是中居在意——因为木村在这个世界上已经没有其他的家人。

 

 

在这种时刻他们行动比语言更有说服力。

 

木村稍微向前倾身，吻在了中居柔软的嘴唇上。这原本是一个带着安抚性质的轻浅的接吻，但是很快就变了味道，中居都感觉到自己的舌尖能尝到木村嘴里的血腥味道，强烈地刺激着身体的感知。

 

 

他们俩已经很久没做过了。

 

 

小别胜新婚，而且刚好也是新婚。

 

——————

从客厅一路亲吻着推搡着到卧室的时候，木村已经扯掉了中居身上的毛衣，手指顺着里面的衬衣伸进去，摩挲着中居的后背。而中居揽着木村的肩膀，仰着头接受他落在自己脖子上的吻。

 

 

阔别许久的这样的亲密接触让两个人都有些把持不住，甚至木村把中居推倒在床上撕扯他衬衣的动作都有些手指轻微的颤抖。衬衣的扣眼有些小，又严丝合缝的从第一个扣子一路系到衣摆，木村一颗一颗的解开这些扣子，好几下因为手滑而让贝壳制的扣子从自己的手指尖滑走。

 

中居在情事里向来很害羞，他抬起手臂挡着自己的眼睛不想去看木村现在的表情，身体却不由自主地随着对方的动作热起来。

 

 

木村的吻很火热，但也同样很温柔，从中居的脖颈渐渐下移，含住胸前暴露在冷空气中稍微有些颤栗的突起，舌尖轻轻地打着圈，满意地听到从中居紧闭的嘴里泄出的呻吟声，刺激的他的动作越发的粗鲁起来。

 

 

在冷战期之前的那一段时间，两个人上床都显得像是公事公办一样，熟知对方身体上的敏感带，迅速地取悦对方然后就能结束。

 

 

而现在，同样是面对这样的身体，木村看着暖色灯光下中居白晰的皮肤，只感觉自己下身胀的难受。

 

 

想拥抱他，想贯穿他，想看他被自己一点点染上情欲的色彩。

 

中居咬着下唇，在木村终于肯放弃蹂躏他的乳头之后，伸出手隔着木村的外裤揉捏他高涨的性器。

 

他突然想起两个人第一次做爱的时候，两个血气方刚的两个小伙子遵循着本能亲吻拥抱缠绵，一直到临门一脚的时候才突然想起来之前的那些生理卫生知识似乎都没有什么用，他们俩谁上谁下都没有决定好。

 

 

为了这个事情两个人刚开始的时候可没少闹别扭，都是骄傲的人，谁也不肯屈居于对方身下。后来是有一次两个人都喝醉了，迷迷糊糊的做了之后就成了习惯，中居也懒得再去抗争。

 

反正喜欢他，吃点亏就吃点亏吧。

 

而现在木村看着中居的表情，显然也知道了中居现在在想什么，他随便地扯掉自己的衣服趴在中居身上，舌尖在中居敏感的耳朵上舔舐着，故意压低了声音。

 

 

“要不你在上面一次试试？”

 

 

“不想做你就从我身上起开。”

 

中居早就懒得跟他在上下这种事情上废话，偏偏目木村要在已经这样的情况下说这种话，不乐意地推了他肩膀一把，下一秒就被木村把两只手都摁在了枕头上。

 

舌尖灵巧的在中居的侧颈锁骨上来回的游弋，另一只手已经迫不及待的探进到中居的内裤里，时轻时重的揉捏着中居的下身。

 

 

许久未被人抚慰的地方这样被木村一把抓住，立刻换来中居轻微的颤抖，他抱着木村的肩膀，腰臀却一直的跟随着对方的动作而来回的扭动，想要得到更多的快感。

 

木村显然比他更加性急，带着薄茧的指尖不断的撩拨着他的铃口，换来中居愈加抑制不住的呻吟，手掌整个握在性器上来回的揉搓，随着动作越来越快，没多久中居就射在他的手上。

 

刚刚经历高潮的身体不由自主的向木村打开，两条腿已经挂在了木村身上，任由他用沾满了自己精液的手去开拓后穴。

 

木村在前戏这件事情上总是很有耐心，但中居就相反，感觉到木村看看深入第三根手指的时候就已经小幅度的摇摆着腰部，试图让木村早点进来。

 

 

“……快点……别磨蹭了……唔……”

 

 

木村早就胀得难受，恋人还这样撩拨他，是谁也不可能忍得住，高涨的性器顶在中居的后穴上，一口气整个顶了进去。

 

柔软而紧致的触觉让他忍不住发出感叹。

 

中居这边却不太好受，很久没有承受过这样冲击的后穴隐隐的疼，木村的尺寸让他在两个人的情事上吃足了苦头，直到后来两个人的技术都比原先好了些才算好了。而木村这样横冲直撞的冲进来，简直让他感觉到撕裂般的疼痛。

 

察觉到他异常的木村简直像是初尝情事的毛头小子一下，慌慌张张的去摸两个人下体的连接处，确认没有出血才放下心来。

 

中居趴在床上，木村就揽着他的腰，把脸颊贴在对方的肩胛骨上。

 

两个人的身体如此亲密的接触着，曾经渐行渐远的心灵此刻可以清晰地感受到彼此的跳动。

 

 

“中居……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我爱你。”

 

男人在情事里的情话有时是不可信的，比如说正当中居打算回应这句我爱你的时候，木村摁着他的腰背猛地开始了抽插，快感夹杂着一丝疼痛突然的从身后传来，让中居猝不及防的发出甜腻的呻吟。

 

本来想抱怨两句，却就这样被木村拽进欲望的深渊里。

 

这场情事持续了很长时间，到最后体力本来就差的中居都已经感觉自己要晕过去了，木村却扣着他的腿精力无比旺盛的不停的进出着，仿佛要把他生吞了一样。明明已经累得要命，身体却不断地经历着高潮，到最后性器里已经什么都射不出来了，只能发出沙哑的呻吟任由木村不断地进入着自己的身体，把火热的精液全部灌进身体的最深处。

 

 

——————

再等清洗完毕之后都已经是深夜了，中居浑身乏力的躺在重新铺好的床铺上，来自棉被里的香味总算让他感觉舒服了一些，向后靠进木村的怀抱里。

 

“你个混蛋。”

 

木村却只是相当温柔的揽着他的腰，在中居的肩膀上落下轻吻。

 

“晚安。”

 

一夜好眠。

 

————————

 

中居和木村的婚礼说是婚礼，其实更像是一次小型的亲友聚会，除了中居的两个哥哥以外，再就是稻垣香取草彅，还有订了婚的堂本医生和刚，儿童保护署的城岛先生，几个公司的老员工，渡部笃郎提前让人送了礼物来，但终究是没有来参加婚礼。

 

 

中居看着渡部寄来的贺卡，笑了笑压在了书柜最底下。

 

有些人正巧来的不早也不晚，就正好的占据了心上的位置，至此是另外的其他任何人都不可以了。

 

婚礼也没有什么繁琐的仪式，只是简单的在中居的大哥的见证下交换了戒指，两位新人说了一些感言，实在是简单得不能再简单了。

 

 

谅太一早就被托付给了刚照顾，不过现在正窝在堂本医生的怀里。

 

因为刚哭的太惨了，自从两位新人交换戒指开始就在抹眼泪，这会儿和香取两个人坐在甜品桌的后面，一边往嘴里塞蛋糕一边哭，劝都劝不住。

 

“中居尼桑你可千万要幸福……呜婚礼太美好了我也想结婚。”

 

而他旁边的香取则要别扭一些。

 

“你们俩敢再闹分手我绑也要把你们绑在一起，份子钱可别想我出两份。”

 

中居和木村相视一笑，无奈的摇摇头，实在对着两个活宝没有什么办法，好歹有草彅和堂本医生看着，也就干脆任由他们去了。

 

 

亲友们难得聚在一起，就这么热热闹闹的庆祝到了深夜才肯离开。木村提前在这间酒店订好了房间，听说婚礼的程序都很简单的，两个人这段时间来还是觉得自己挺忙的，终于结束了之后总算能好好的睡一觉。

 

谅太要是早早就睡了，一会儿中居抱着他安稳的放在双人床的中间，小家伙蹭了蹭枕头沉入了香甜的梦乡中。

 

 

两个大人也觉得累了，匆匆忙忙的冲洗之后也躺在了床上，没多久就昏昏沉沉的睡着了，而这个时候谅太反而醒来了。

 

他转过头看看躺在自己左边的中居，又扭头看看躺在自己右边的木村，伸出手来牵着中居的一只手，另一只手牵着木村，露出满意的笑容来，这才肯乖乖的又闭上眼睛。

 

正广爸爸，拓哉爸爸，谅太觉得很幸福噢。


End file.
